


Family Is My Choice

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Family Binds Us [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Ruby has learned that Qrow is actually her blood father but that doesn't change how she feels about Tai and Yang. She recruits her sister to help convince James into bringing Tai to Atlas so that he can help them navagate the shift bonds in their family. And maybe finally get the two of them together... And if they happen to gain another dad in the process...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Family Binds Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868944
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	Family Is My Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts).



Ruby sighed, staring at the ground in front of her as she tried to sort out her mind. She’d had a restless night after the revelation that her father wasn’t the man that had conceived her and the loving uncle she’d always believed she had no relation to _was._ She knew, deep in her heart and soul, that when it came down to it little had actually changed. Family was more than just blood after all. Plus the idea of having _two_ dads was pretty cool. And Qrow was a dad, even if he had always loved to play up the “fun-loving uncle” role. When push came to shove, he’d stepped into the role without hesitating, taking care of her and Yang whenever Tai hadn’t been able to for one reason or another. (It was actually Qrow who’d grounded them when Yang had run off with her to try to find Raven. Tai had been too mixed up emotionally to handle the situation effectively.) She just hadn’t thought about it before. Hadn’t questioned _why_ he’d done so much for them.

She’d just assumed that that was how families worked. 

Now she knew that he’d been taking on the role that was rightfully his. A small part of her was angry at her (mother) parents for keeping the secret from her for so long. For taking that all away from him. The man hadn’t said it, but Ruby was pretty sure it was Summer’s idea to wait and that she’d probably talked Tai into it. Convinced him to pretend Qrow was her “honorary” uncle. Qrow deserved better than that after what had been done to him. After her mother had…

The teen closed her eyes and breathed deep, trying to expel the rage that was building inside her. Qrow didn’t want them to get mad at the past and she was doing her best to honor that request because Summer had been a loving and doting mother to them but still… It was difficult when she now knew what had been done. The way her blood father had been treated was _completely unfair_ and it made her angry to think about it. It wasn’t fair to change her opinion of her mother based on one night’s mistake though, that was the point Qrow had tried to make to them. That was why he didn’t want them getting angry and holding a grudge. 

She did her best by focusing on something else instead. Like what she should call him now that she knew the truth. He may have said she could still call him Uncle, that nothing had to change, but she _wanted_ to call him Dad. But she was still going to call Tai Dad and calling them both Dad would just be confusing. Father was too impersonal though. It felt _wrong_ in her thoughts. Dad was closer, more personal, in her mind. He’d earned the title years ago, even before he took her under his wing and taught her to wield a scythe.

She thought of her scythe, of the gears and careful crafting Qrow had helped her with. (Now she understood why her dad had always encouraged the bond between her and her uncle.) She remembered the proud smile he’d given her when she’d first finished designing her weapon and shown him the design. The faint blush when he saw she’d modeled it after Harbinger. She recalled the small engraving of the name she’d chosen, tucked away inside like a secret only the two of them knew. _Cû Meril_. Crescent Rose. Her thoughts screeched to a stop. The tribe’s language!

Qrow had tried to teach her and Yang the tribe’s language when they were younger. She’d been too hyper, too focused on learning how to fight, to sit down and actually commit to learning it back then, though she could recall bits and pieces. Yang had resisted because she’d resented the tribe for taking Raven away from their family. Still, she’d been older. She might remember more of it than Ruby did. She might remember what the word for Dad was. Then Ruby could use that for Qrow and still call Taiyang Dad without anyone being confused!

Mind made up she hopped down from the branch she’d been sitting on. The garden had been a good place to think. It was no wonder Qrow spent so much of his time out here. Well, when it wasn’t being taken up by her or one of the other teens… Or Clover… 

~*~

Yang crossed her arms as she focused, trying to remember the lessons of her childhood. Ruby had asked if she remembered the word for Dad and when Yang had asked why, she’d explained her thought process. The blond would never admit the powerful sense of relief that had crashed over her when Ruby had finished. She wasn’t going to lose her sister because of this. No, she was going to gain a dad… If only she could remember at least one of the words! Yang was sure Qrow had taught them at least three words for “dad”, each with a slightly different connotation behind them. There was one that he’d taught them to use for Taiyang and she recalled, barely, Ruby innocently asking with a child’s curiosity what word they would use for him if he was their dad. (There had been a brief flash of pain on his face that she hadn’t understood back then. She fully understood it now and it pissed her off.) He’d told them two words that they could use and given them examples to help them understand the minor differences between them and the one he’d given them for Tai.

She couldn’t remember the words though. 

She wished her dad was there with them. He had actually _learned_ the language when he’d been in the Academy with the twins. He’d always told them to pay more attention, that they would regret not learning it when they were older. Even if he gave them the “I told you so” look, she’d take it if it meant being told what the damned word was. Maybe they could convince the General to send a transport to pick their dad up… Tai deserved to know what had happened after all and she was sure the man would want to talk to him. He was the one who had first told them Ruby could save Qrow, even if Qrow was the one to tell them the full story. 

It was worth a shot…

~*~

James was left alone in his office after a long discussion with the sisters. He understood their desire for their father to be present, for him to help stabilize the shifting relationships they had in the family. But he did have the embargo to consider. They had countered that argument by stating that he could use the same transport to send a message to Glynda at Beacon to see how things were going. The idea of establishing contact with the standing Headmistress was appealing, but for it to be a lasting connection he’d have to send out a secondary ship to set up temporary towers to relay the signal between Atlas and Beacon… 

Yes… He could do that… It would be worth it to have the ability to talk to the fierce blond woman.

Besides, he owed an actual apology to the brawler for his part in revealing the family secret before they were ready. Even if it had been to save Qrow’s life. James started making plans for what he’d need to set up the temporary towers and who he could spare to do it. Once he had the plans finished, he would send out the first ship. After they had been sent off, he could take some time to plan out what he’d say to the blond when he reached Atlas. 

~*~

Tai was slightly surprised to see James, and only James, when he first stepped off the transport. He had expected his daughters to be present as well. But then the message that had been sent had given the impression that James had something of importance to share with him privately. He followed the other to the rooms he’d be staying in and turned after setting his bags down to find the taller man standing uncomfortably in the middle of the living room. Bracing himself for the coming talk, Tai took a seat on the couch and waited. 

“I wanted to tell you personally, before either of your daughters…” Royal blue eyes skipped over to meet sky before drifting off again. “There was a situation.” The blond felt his anxiety spike at the words but tried to keep calm until he learned all the details. “Qrow was injured." James stopped and rushed forward to put a hand on the now pale blond's shoulder. "He's going to be fine! He just needs some time to recover but... It had been... bad."

"How bad?"

"He needed blood from a family member..." He looked away, finally coming to the point he'd been trying to bring up at the start. "Yang tried but..."

"She couldn't. Ruby had to do it." Tai sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He was more relieved to know Qrow would be okay than he was upset about his daughters knowing the truth. They had always planned to tell them after all. There was nothing wrong with them learning it a little early. 

"I'm sorry. We'd nearly lost Qrow transporting him and I didn't know how else to save him..." James trailed off as he noticed the brawler shaking his head. 

"I would never have forgiven you if you'd let him die for a secret we were planning to tell them anyways James. You made the right choice." Tai stood, looking him in the eyes as he said it.

James offered a faint smile, knowing that it was the absolute truth and finally letting go of the guilt that had been haunting him. "Would you like to see him now? Your daughters are probably in his room with him."

"Please, lead the way." Tai smiled as he waved the other forward. He really wanted to see his family alive and well...

~*~

"By the Brothers I will lay you out cold if you even try it!"

"And I'll let her!"

"For the love of-! I'm _fine_ I just want to stretch my legs a bit!'

"You will stay in that bed until the doctor says you can leave it!"

"And so help me if you dive for that window-!"

"Alright! Alright, already! I'm laying down! See! Happy now?"

"Thrilled."

"Estatic."

Tai shook his head as he listened to his family bicker in the room, walking pasted the confused General to enter before someone actually got hurt. He found Yang lowering her metal arm from where it had been cocked back, ready to throw the promised punch while Ruby stood with her hands propped on her hips. Both were looking down sternly at the now sulking raven, glumly pulling the sheets up over his legs. The blond eyed the thick layer of bandages wrapped around the slender torso. They looked like they had recently been changed, which was as good an indicator as any just how bad Qrow had been without actually getting a detailed account. (He was sure his girls would tell him later anyways.) A handsome brunette with lovely teal eyes was leaning casually against the wall next to the _open_ window, arms crossed while he watched the family drama unfold. He lifted a hand in a little wave when he noticed the two of them in the doorway. Tai cocked his head curiously but waved back. "It would probably help if the window was closed you know."

Ruby jumped and spun to face him, a smile growing on her face as she rushed to give him a hug. "Clover opened it."

"Why's that?" He wrapped one arm around her, lifting the other for Yang when she stepped closer.

The brunette, Clover, offered a smile and a shrug. "I felt it would be better to let him try to fly off and send Penny after him than risk him colliding with the glass and reopening his wound."

"Okay, yea."

"Fair enough."

"Good point."

"Makes perfect sense to me." James chuckled beside him, shaking his head. "I'll leave you all to it." The man turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him to grant them some privacy. 

Qrow threw Clover a wounded, betrayed looked before he crossed his arms and sunk down on the bed, pouting now that the whole room was against him. Tai bit his lip to hold back a laugh, finally stepping away from the girls to approach the bed. Up close, the brawler could see the paleness of his skin, the faint marks of bruises that had yet to heal. "Hey, how're you doing?"

Soft red eyes turned to him, the fierce look melting away. "I'm fine. Really. Just tired and I have being stuck in this room."

"Well... Maybe I can convince the medical staff to let me take you back to your place if I promise to take care of you." He recieved a grateful smile in response. Clover pushed off of the wall.

"I can help with that. Come with me. I know exactly who to talk to."

~*~

Qrow kept his huff to himself as Taiyang carried him into his quarters. He _could_ have walked. If they had just let him. Unfortunately, he'd had the choice of a wheelchare or being carried. He'd tried to insist on walking and been promptly picked up and carried off by the blond brute he called a friend. He was at least grateful that the blond was familiar enough with his quirks that he didn't even pause when he entered the bedroom and set Qrow gently down in his "nest" of quilts, blankets and pillows. He was left to himself, with instructions to nap, while Tai went to make something for them to eat for dinner. As he burrowed down, shifting things around for comfort, he remembered Ruby's insistance that he talk to Tai. He promised himself he would do what she said before nightfall.

Their daughters would perster him until he did anyways... May as well do it before they could start. It would be funny to see their face when they realized he'd talked to Tai without them pushing him into it after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have a nest of quilts, fuzzy blankets, pillows and stuffed animals on my bed so... I am Qrow a bit...


End file.
